


Albus Severus and the Slytherin Sorting

by ConnorIsSad



Category: Cursed Child - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, It’s a bit dark at times though overall quite wholesome, LGBT characters, M/M, Scorbus, stealth trans character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorIsSad/pseuds/ConnorIsSad
Summary: Albus goes to Hogwarts for his first year of magical education and is sorted into Slytherin House. He befriends those he was taught to despise and finds himself on the end of the wand of those who are supposed to love him.Along with new friendships, he makes some enemies along the way.Will everyone really be accepting of Albus like his father said at King’s Cross? Or will seeing him associating himself with the offspring of those who brought so much pain into their lives be too much to handle with the war still fresh in the minds of many?I do not own the Harry Potter books or franchise. I own no money from this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

The morning of the first of September was crisp as autumn seemed to fall over them early that year. It was cold enough that they could see their breath as they spoke.

Al walked alongside his brother James.  Both boys were pushing rattling trolleys with their caged owls and school trunks on them across the platform  . Lily trailed behind her older brothers  sadly  . "It won't be long until you're going to Hogwarts too," their dad told her  sympathetically  . He  was dressed  in his auror uniform, a dark blue suit with a black cloak that swayed behind him.

“Two years.” Sniffed Lily. “I want to go now!”

“Well, you cannot,” their mum interrupted. “Come now. The barrier is right over there.”

“I’ll go first,” James said, pushing his trolley past Al, throwing a cocky look over his shoulder at him. 

He adjusted his grip on his trolley then set off into a run toward the brick barrier, disappearing onto the other side . 

“You’ll write me, won’t you?” Al asked his parents.

“Every day,” said his mum.

“Please, not every day,” Al said quickly. “That would be embarrassing—getting a letter from your parents every day."

“Tell that to your brother.” His mum laughed. “We had to write him three times a week for his first few months when he was in his first year. He was so scared. You’ll be fine,  Al,”  
  


He smiled, wondering whether he should bring up what her heard with James to tease him. His brother James, the cockiest boy alive  was scared  to be away from their mum and dad. 

“And you don’t want to believe anything he tells you about Hogwarts,” his dad put in. “He likes a laugh, your brother.”

He took a deep breath, grabbed  tightly  onto his trolley, then ran through the barrier.  He winced, expecting a collision despite knowing better, but instead, he emerged onto Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters . His parents appeared a moment later with his sister Lily. 

The entire platform  was covered by  thick white steam coming from the scarlet train known as the Hogwarts Express  . James was nowhere to  be seen, no doubt having gone off to try and find some of his friends and cause a havoc. 

“Where’s James?” Lily asked behind him.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find him before we leave.” Their mum assured her. “He’s  probably  with his friends.”

Uncle Percy wasn’t far away, standing with his wife Audrey and daughters, Molly and Lucy, talking to a security auror  . He  thankfully  didn’t notice them walking past so they had no reason to stop and chat. Lucy did see them though, and gave a quick wave. Her hair was no longer streaked with blue as colorful hair colours weren’t permitted at Hogwarts. It was a shame; Al thought the blue suited her well. 

  
“I think  that’s them,” his mum said  suddenly .   
  


A group of four people emerged from the mist and walked up to them.

Rose, who was already wearing her new black Hogwarts robes from Madam Malkin’s, and holding her pet toad,  fondly  named Pickle, beamed at him. "Hi,"

“Find a good parking spot?” Uncle Ron asked. “It took us  nearly  twenty minutes.”

  
“We did.” His dad replied. They were soon conversing about muggle driving tests and smiling  discreetly. 

They headed over to one of the many entrances onto the train and lifted their owl cages and trunks into it.  Lily and Hugo had hugged and were now discussing which Hogwarts house they would  be sorted  into when they finally went to Hogwarts . They were best friends and looked like twins with the same shade of red hair and tons of freckles.

“If you’re not in Gryffindor, we’ll disown you,” Uncle Ron said. “but no pressure,”

“Ron!” Aunt Hermione wasn’t impressed. 

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Al and Rose looked solemn. 

“He doesn’t mean it,” said Aunt Hermione, but Uncle Ron was no longer paying attention. 

“Look who it is,” he said, pointing across the platform to where the steam had thinned for a moment. 

Draco Malfoy was standing with his wife, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His long white hair  was pulled  back into a neat ponytail. There stood a young boy in front of them. He had the same pale blonde hair as his father, but cut short, and  was dressed  in a black skivvy and coat akin to his fathers. 

Draco caught sight of them looking and nodded  curtly  then turned away again. 

“So, that’s little Scorpius,” Uncle Ron said under his breath. “He looks  just  like Malfoy did at that age, doesn’t he? Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie.”

“Ron, for heaven’s sake.” Said Aunt Hermione, half-stern, half amused. “Don’t try to turn them against each other before they’ve even started school. For all we know, he’s a sweet boy who deserves a chance.” 

“You’re right. Sorry,” unable to help himself, he added, “Don’t get too friendly with him though, Rosie. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you marrieda pureblood.”  
  


“You are a pureblood, Ron,” Al's dad interrupted, smiling at the irony. 

“Not that sort,"

“Hey!” James had reappeared. He had divested himself of his trunk, owl and trolley and had a massive grin on his face.   
  


“Where did you disappear off to?” Their mum asked, crossing her arms. 

“I put my trunk away on the train and saw Mason and Freddie.” James explained  breathlessly. His cheeks were bright red, either from the cold or running around the platform like a maniac. “Anyway, Teddy’s back there.”  He pointed over his shoulder; not like they could see anything with all the steam covering the platform. “  Just  seen him. And guess what he’s doing? Snogging Victoire!” 

He gazed up at the adults,  evidently  disappointed by the lack of reaction. “Our Teddy. Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Viccy! And I asked Teddy what he was doing— “

“You interrupted them?” Said their mum. “You are so like Ron.”

“—and then he said he’d come with Uncle Bill to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He’s snogging her!” James added as though worried he hadn’t made himself clear. 

“Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!” Lily whispered  erratically  . “Teddy would  really  be a part of the family then!”

“He already comes over for dinner four times a week.” His dad said. “Why don’t we  just  invite him to live with us and  be done  with it?”

“Yeah!” James continued  enthusiastically . “He could stay in my room with me. I know we have a spare room but I don’t mind.”

“No,” said their dad  firmly . “You and Teddy will share a room only when I want the house demolished.”

Al glanced down. James wouldn't even let Al in his bedroom but he would let Teddy sleep in there with him. He knew James preferred Teddy over him. He would  probably  prefer that Teddy were his brother instead. 

“Did you see Uncle George?” Their mum asked. “It’s Roxy’s first time going to Hogwarts also, I was hoping to see them.”

“No,” James said. “I wish I did though.  I wanted to ask him about his new prank product; chocolate sweets that turn your hair different colours. Isn’t that cool?”

Their dad checked his battered old watch that had once been Gideon Prewett’s. “It’s  nearly  eleven, you’d better get on board.”

“Don’t forget to give Neville our love!” Their mum said as she hugged James. 

“Mum, I can’t give a professor love!” 

“But you know Neville— “

James rolled his eyes. “Outside, yeah, but at school he’s Professor Longbottom, isn’t he? I can’t walk into Herbology class and give him love.” 

Shaking his head at his mother’s foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Al. “See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals.”

“I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!”

James  merely  laughed, permitted  just  mother to kiss him and his father give him a quick hug then leapt onto the  rapidly  filling train . “Hope you find some Slytherin’s to sit with!” 

“I’m not going to be in Slytherin!” He shouted back at him. 

“I only said you might be!”

“Shut up!”

“Bye!” He yelled through one the windows before sprinting down the corridor to find his friends. 

Al rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Rose walked over to him and whispered, “Don’t worry about him.”

“Thestrals are nothing to worry about.” His dad told him. “They’re gentle things. There’s nothing scary about them.” 

Al looked at his dad  unsurely.

“Anyway, you won’t be going up to the school in the carriages. You’ll be going in the boats with the other first years.”  
  


His mum kissed his head. “See you at Christmas. Don’t forget to write. I want to know all about your first year.”

“Goodbye, Al,” His dad said as Al hugged him  shakily . “Don’t forget, Hagrid invited you to tea next Friday. Don’t mess with Peeves. Don’t duel anyone till you’ve learnt how. And don’t let James wind you up.”

“What if I’m in Slytherin?” 

The whisper was for only his father to hear. His dad crouched down so that his son’s face was  slightly  above his own. “Albus Severus,” he said  quietly  . “You  were named  for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and was  probably  the bravest man I ever knew.”

And how much did Al hate that. He often found himself wishing he could’ve  been named  after somebody ordinary. Then there would be no expectation for him to be as great as his namesakes.

“But  just  say— “

“Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student. It doesn’t matter to us, Al.” He smiled  slightly . “But if it matters to you, you’ll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.”

“ Really ?”

“It did for me.”

Al wasn’t sure how to feel. He wanted to ask more but there was no time, the doors were slamming shut all along the scarlet train. 

He jumped into the carriage with Rose and his owl and his mum closed the door behind them.  There were loads of students walking around the train with their various pets and luggage, making it difficult to get anywhere without bumping into someone . 

“We should’ve gotten on earlier to find a compartment.  They’re  probably  all full now,” Rose sighed, pulling Al down the rows of compartments with their trunks dragging on the floor behind them . “Should we find James?”

“No way!” Said Al. “I wouldn’t  willingly  sit with him for more than five minutes, let alone the entire trip to Hogwarts.”

She sighed. “Fair enough. What about Victoire?”

“She’s head girl, remember? She’ll be up front with the other head girls and boys and the prefects. She’ll be busy and I don’t think we’re allowed up the front.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

Al spotted a compartment that wasn’t full. There was  just  one boy sitting in it. He hesitated, recognizing the boy as Draco Malfoy’s son, Scorpius. 

“Al!” 

He jumped and looked back at his cousin. “What?”

She gave him an annoyed look. “I asked if you think I would make a good head girl one day?”

“Y-Yeah, of course you would.” He said  uncaringly  then looked back over at the boy in the compartment. “Do you want to ask if we can sit with him?”

“Are you mad? Do you remember what my dad said?”

He gave her a look. “But then your mum said he might deserve a chance—that he might be nice, remember?”

Rose groaned. “Fine.”

They stared at Scorpius Malfoy for a moment then walked over together. He opened the glass door  partially  and they peeked through. “Hello,”

The boy looked up at them. He was sitting beside the window, his chin resting on one hand and holding a book in the other. His grey eyes watched them  suspiciously  over the top of his book. 

“What are you reading?” Rose asked  curiously.

“A History of Healing in the Wizarding World.”  
  


“Are you interested in that?” She asked. “Do you want to be a healer one day?”

He stared at her for a long moment before nodding. The compartment fell silent as the boy returned to reading his book. 

Al cleared his throat. “Can we sit here?”

“With me?”

“Yeah,”

He appeared hesitant, narrowing his eyes at them. “Do you know who I am?”  
  


“Draco Malfoy’s son.” Al answered. “Why does that matter. 

The boy frowned. “That usually scares of most people.  Obviously  not you. What are your names?” 

“What are you saying?” Rose asked as she closed the door, looking quite appalled. “People shun you  just  for being Draco Malfoy’s son? That’s ridiculous!”

Al gave her a long look and Rose looked down  shamefully . “I’m sorry, it’s terrible that people do that.”

“Well, you can sit here if you want. I won’t blame you if you leave though.”

Al sat down next to him and Rose followed, sitting across from them. “I’m Al Potter, but please call me Al, and this is my cousin, Rose Weasley. 

“I’m Malfoy—Uh, Scorpius Malfoy, sorry.” He gave them an awkward smile then returned to his book.   
  


Rose looked unsure. “I’m not sure what our parents would think about us sitting together.”

“ Just  because our parents were rivals… and our grandparents before them, doesn’t mean we must be.” Albus stated. 

“My father got over his grudge on Harry Potter after he saved his life in the Room of  Requirement  during the battle of Hogwarts years ago. I would’ve thought your parents to have also?” 

Al blinked, looking over to Rose who also seemed at a loss for words. “I didn’t know my dad saved your father’s life. He never told us.”

“Maybe  you should ask him about it then. It seems like there’s a lot he hasn’t told you about the war. You don’t want to be the son of Harry Potter and know  absolutely  nothing about him. That’s  just  embarrassing.”

Al made a mental note to take his advice and ask his father once he had the chance. He placed his owl’s cage down on the floor. 

“Your owl looks pretty.” Scorpius said. “What’s their name?”

Al grinned and looked down at his owl. It was a snowy owl, his own owl that he only got recently for his first year at Hogwarts. Her feathers were completely black and her eyes were bright yellow. “Her name’s Furvus.”

Scorpius gave him a curious look. “Fitting.”

“Why’s it fitting?” Rose asked.. 

Al felt his cheeks flush. 

“Furvus is a Latin word for black, dark and obscure among other things. The owl is completely black. It suits her.”

“You didn’t tell me that’s why you named her that!” Rose laughed, looking down at Furvus like it was the first time she’d ever seen her. “I thought it was  just  some weird name. That’s so cool!”

“Do you know Latin?” Al asked Scorpius. 

The boy smiled but shook his head, his cheeks a bit pink. “Not  really, just some words.”

"Same here,"

They  mostly  sat in silence for the first few hours of the trip. Scorpius seemed very invested in his book and hardly looked away from it. Rose had fallen asleep with her head against the window. And Albus was sat back in the seat, bored out of his mind and watching the changing views through the window. 

There was a knock on the compartment door. Rose jolted awake and banged her head on the window in the process. Wincing, she stood up and walked over to the door, glaring at the boys as the smiled at her misfortune. 

An old lady with a floral bonnet poked her head through the door. “Anything off the cart dear? I have sandwiches of all sorts, pumpkin pastries, pies and hot chips.”

They pulled their money pouches out from their pockets and each bought some hot food for lunch, along with drinks, a small box of Every Flavour Beans to share and some other treats.  Rose got muggle lemonade while Al and Scorpius bought wizard-made fizzy drinks in watermelon and orange flavour . 

“So, what house do you think you’ll be sorted into?” Rose asked as she sipped her lemonade. “I think I might be a Gryffindor like my parents but Ravenclaw seems appealing, don’t you think?”

“I’ll be in Slytherin.” Scorpius said  firmly.  “I don’t I have many Gryffindor attributes and I’m a Malfoy. What about you, Al?”  
  


“Gryff— maybe  Ravenclaw? I’m not sure.” He mumbled, sinking into his seat.  He reminded himself of what his father told him—that he could  just  ask to  be placed  in Gryffindor and the hat would hopefully oblige.

“Do you think you might  be sorted  someplace elsewhere?” Scorpius asked, placing his tomato sandwich aside and leaning toward him  curiously.

Al gulped and didn’t respond. 

“He thinks he’ll be in Slytherin.” Rose explained. “His brother James always teases him about it and calls him Asp.  I think  it’s gotten to him. I  honestly  think he’s more of a Ravenclaw—always wanting to know about things and he’s  really  clever, you know?”  
  


“There’s nothing wrong with Slytherin.” Scorpius said  defensively. He wasn’t even sorted yet but he seemed certain that he would become a snake in the house of silver and green. 

“Voldemort was a Slytherin.” Al argued, sitting up straighter. “So were most of his death eaters.”

Scorpius gazed down. “You shouldn’t judge a house by one student who attended Hogwarts decades ago. And yes, while most of Lord Voldemort’s death eaters were Slytherin, a vast amount were Ravenclaws.”

Rose flinched at his words. 

  
“Besides,” Scorpius continued, “many great people were Slytherins; Merlin himself is a good example of that. Besides, you will have friends in Slytherin House, not just your father’s admirers,”

They finished their lunch  quietly.

Rose picked up the box of Every Flavour Beans and peeked inside. “Do you want to try one?”

Al winced, remembering the time he ate a moldy cheese flavored bean. 

Scorpius reached into the box and picked out a single pink bean. 

“What about you, Al?” Rose asked, shoving the box in his face. 

He dipped his hand into the box and pulled out one single orange bean. He hoped it would be something good like orange or pumpkin. He had finished his drink so he would have nothing to wash it down if it were gross. 

Rose then picked out a green bean and eyed it  carefully. They counted down from three then put the beans in their mouth at the same time. 

“Strawberry,” Scorpius said.

Al smiled, relieved that it tasted nice. “Pumpkin,”

The boys looked over at Rose who had a contemplative look on her face as she chewed. “It’s good. It tastes familiar.”

“What flavour?” Al asked.   
  


“Spinach,  I think .” 

Al and Scorpius looked at each other then back at Rose.

“How is that a good flavor?” Al asked his cousin. “I’m worried for you, Rosie.”

“Hey!”

Scorpius opened the package for his chocolate frog. “I got your mother, Rose.” He passed her the card. 

“Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley,” Rose read out.  “Hermione is most notable for her role alongside Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in the downfall of Lord Voldemort. She was  widely  considered to be the brightest witch of her age during her years at Hogwarts. 

“That  certainly  sounds like Aunt Hermione,” Al said with a smile.

“Hermione also founded the Society for the Promotion of Selfish Welfare, better known as S.P.E.W. She  is married  to pureblood Ronald Weasley and has two young children.” She handed the card back to Scorpius. 

“I met your mother once before.” Scorpius told her. “At the Ministry of Magic. My mum took me to her work once when I was little.  She’s a representative for the Education Department but also defends the S.P.E.W campaign and is one of their benefactors .”

“Really?” Rose asked in astonishment. “I didn’t think your family were the type—No offence!”

“Don’t worry, none taken,” Scorpius said though his smile had vanished. “I’m used to people’s assumptions about my family.  But anyway, my mum’s pretty nice and my family isn’t exactly what you’d refer to as the snobbish pureblood type… not anymore .”

The train let out a rush of steam and slowed down, jolting them in their seats. 

“Are we there already?” Rose asked, peering outside the window. “It’s still daytime.”

“Dear students aboard the Hogwarts Express,” a voice sounded throughout the train. “Please get dressed into your school robes if you haven’t already and prepare to leave the train. Put your belongings away if you have any with you. You mustn’t leave nothing behind on the train. We will be arriving in Hogsmeade Station shortly.”


	2. HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

By the time the Hogwarts Express finally slowed down, the sun had gone down and stars shone in the sky.

“We have arrived in the station of Hogsmeade village. Please exist the train safety and patiently.” The same voice as last time sounded throughout the train. “Do not bring your luggage or animals off the train. They will be transported into the castle by the professors of Hogwarts school.”

The train halted to a sudden stop and steam rushed out from underneath the train. The trio stood up and shared anxious glances.

“You don’t suppose they want us to leave our pets onboard the train, do you?” Rose asked, staring down at the green toad in her hand. “What if Pickle hops away? I don’t want to lose him.”

  
“Maybe they only meant bigger animals that have cages since it might be difficult to bring them on the boats?” Al suggested.

  
Rose nodded and stroked Pickle’s slimy back then dropped him into her pocket. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

They picked up their trunks and left the compartment, joining the flurry of students in the corridor.

Al shivered as they stepped off the train onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station. The platform was covered in a cloudy layer of steam from the train similar to how it was earlier that day at Kings Cross.

He looked through the crowd of excited students, trying to spot any of his cousins but saw nobody he could recognise.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years, over here!” Al was quick to recognise the booming voice of Hagrid. “Come on, first years! Don’t be afraid!” 

  
“He’s massive,” Scorpius said in astonishment.

”Yeah,” Rose agreed. “He’s half giant, that’s why,” 

  
“Should we go say hello?” Al asked as they ran over.

“Four to a boat! No more than that!” Hagrid repeated over and over while waving his hands around like a mad man.

“I think he’s busy.” Rose said. “He’s invited us for tea on Friday. We can go see him then.”

”Hagrid’s a family friend.” Al explained, noticing Scorpius’ confused expression.

“Malfoy,”

  
They turned around to see who called the name and saw a larger boy with short brown hair staring at them with his arms crossed over his chest. Scorpius’ face turned quite pale. “What do you want, Goyle?” 

  
Al shared a worried look with Rose. He had heard about the criminal Gregory Goyle before in the newspapers and from what he could gather, this boy must be his son or someone closely related to him.

“Who are those your talking with.” He asked. “You look like Harry Potter. Don’t tell me your related to him?”

“He’s my dad,” Al said carefully.

Goyle laughed then looked at Rose. “And you must be his redhead sidekick. A Weasley, let me guess?”

Rose shot the boy an angry look. “Shut up! I’m nobodies sidekick!”

Goyle ignored her. He sneered at Scorpius. “Frolicking with their type? Don’t tell me you sat with them on the train. I tried looking for you. I might as well guess you’ll be sorted into Gryffindor!”  
  


Scorpius glanced back at them apologetically and the corners of Al’s lips rose into a reassuring half-smile.

  
“Come with me, Malfoy.”

Al tensed up and stepped forward protectively. Goyle didn’t seem like a nice boy and he didn’t want Scorpius to be friends with him.

Goyle looked confused when Scorpius didn’t move. “Malfoy? What are you doing? Come with me now!”

Scorpius gulped then stepped closer to Al. “We need to get on the boats. I’ll see you in the castle, Goyle.”

The boy’s nostrils flared. He looked so angry he could explode. “Your ancestors would be ashamed if they saw you, Malfoy.”

“So what? They’re dead.”

Goyle glared at them one last time then stormed off.

“What was that all about?” Al asked. “Are you okay?”

Scorpius looked at him, his eyes had become somewhat shiny. “I’m fine. It’s just Vincent. He’s a bully. My father doesn’t want me associating with him. Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s go find a boat.”

  
They walked down to the edge of the lake and headed over to a boat that had just one boy sitting in it. It was rather dark outside so Al couldn’t quite see the boy properly.

“Excuse me? Can we come on with you?” Rose asked.

“Sure,” The boy didn’t look up. His face was mostly covered by his long black hair.

Rose sat down next to the boy and Al and Scorpius sat across from them. The boat rocked slightly and began to move across the lake by itself.

“What’s your name?” Rose asked the boy.

“Corvus,” he said quietly. He had an accent that Al had never heard before. “Corvus Fornax.”

“I’ve never heard your last name before. Are you muggle-born?” Scorpius asked curiously. “I’ve never met a muggle-born before.”

“No,” Corvus said quickly. “My mother attended Durmstrang and my father—I’m not sure where he went to school. I’m German. That’s probably why you’ve never heard my last name.”

“Why are you going to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang?” Al asked.

Corvus didn’t answer right away. He seemed a bit annoyed that they were asking some many questions. “My uncle preferred that I attended Hogwarts.”

“Your uncle?” Scorpius looked confused. “What about your parents?”

“They’re dead.”

“I’m sorry.”

Corvus said nothing more, instead his cast his eye over the lake. He seemed reserved and a bit odd so the trio silently agreed not to bother him further with any more questions.

“You know, apparently a giant squid lines in this lake.” Rose told them. “Dad told me. I thought he was joking so I asked mum about it but she said if we true!”

Scorpius squirmed a bit closer to Al. "Then why are they sending a bunch of first years over it's habitat in tiny boats?”

“Tradition." Rose shrugged her shoulders. "It's always been this way. Probably since before the squid was even put in this lake."

“Do you think it ever attacks?" Scorpius asked wearily. 

“I hope not," Rose muttered, suddenly very interested in the surface of the lake.

"Cover your heads! Duck!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

They all looked around in confusion then realised they were heading under a bridge. They lowered their heads, not that they were tall enough to even touch the top of the bridge, then looked back up and gasped. 

Hogwarts was now sitting proudly in the distance, the warm lights shining out from the windows reflected down into the lake beautifully. 

“It looks even more wonderful than my dreams could ever paint it." Rose mumbled in awe.

They docked on the opposite side of the lake and Hagrid led them up into the entrance hall. It felt much warmer inside and while everything felt homely and welcoming, Al couldn’t help but feel scared of the unfamiliar castle he would be calling his home until Christmastime.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and his godfather Neville Longbottom walked in. "I'll take them from here, Hagrid. My name is Professor Neville Longbottom, I teach Herbology here at Hogwarts."

Al suddenly realised he would have to be careful to remember to refer to him as Professor Longbottom instead of Uncle Neville. 

"Now students, when you enter the Great Hall, there will be a sorting ceremony to determine which house you belong in." Professor Longbottom explained. 

"There are four houses and they're called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Professor Longbottom added. "Your house will be like your family during your years at Hogwarts and I suspect most of you have already guessed which house you will be in." 

Many of the first years nodded and began whispering to their friends about the sorting ceremony.   
  


“You can earn points for your house but can also lose points if you get caught breaking the rules. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup.”

  
Two similar looking first years walked over, the girl was fervently rubbing her eyes. 

“You can write mother and father soon.” The boy whispered, seeming a bit embarrassed. 

A boy with curly blonde hair snickered and whispered something to his friend, setting the other boy off in a fit of giggles.

”Hi, Scorpius,” The girl said.   
  


“I tried looking for you on the train,” Scorpius said. 

  
“We tried looking for you too,” Said the boy. “We ended some sitting with some fifth year Ravenclaws the entire way here.”

“They were talking about their O.W.L exams the entire time," Cerelia explained. "I might've fainted if I had to spend another minute around them."

They all laughed except Rose who looked mildly offended. "There's nothing wrong with finding schoolwork entertaining." 

"If you heard the rate they were going at it, your opinion would be very different," the boy stated. “Also, who are you?”

”I’m Rose... Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Al Potter,”

”We met on the train,” Scorpius said when his friends looked at him for an explanation. “This is Elphias and Cerelia Zabini, they’re twins.”

Cerelia smiled at them politely whereas Elphias looked a bit unsure.

Professor Longbottom flicked his wand and the doors to the Great Hall opened. "Follow me, first years."

Al swallowed thickly as they entered the Great Hall, everyone was watching in fascination as the newest students walked by. They finally reached the front of the Great Hall and stood together nervously. 

Professor Longbottom placed an old brown hat down on a wooden stool. It took Al a moment to realise that the unimpressive old hat was indeed the Sorting Hat.

The patched-up brown fabric began to move and morph, and suddenly the hat was talking—no, singing. 

_“Are you loyal and just? Patient and true? If so, then Hufflepuff might just be the place for you. Helga always opened her arms and accepted those without a second thought._

_Maybe, you're brave at heart, daring and proud. Perhaps then, Gryffindor is your house? Godric was never one to eliminate your courage._

_Your mind might be wise? You might see outside the picture and explore what's unexplored? If so, prepare for bronze and blue because Rowena admired the skills of being unique and seeing things in another prospective._

_Or in Slytherin, you will embrace your inner snake? Carefully plotting to achieve your ambitious ends. Old Salazar may not have been the nicest fellow, but he certainly wasn't unknown._

_So come on up, place me on your head, let me tell you where you belong. Whether it be badger, lion, eagle, or snake, at the end of the day, it's who you are inside.”_

The Great Hall erupted in cheers and clapping until a professor hushed them. Albus didn’t pay much attention go anything as the Sorting Hat’s song played over in his mind.

Professor Longbottom lifted up a long piece of parchment. “Now, first years, when I call your name, you will come forward to sit on this stool and be sorted into your house by the Sorting Hat.”

"It's actually happening. We're about to be sorted." Al mumbled to nobody in particular. 

The first to be sorted were twins Medley and Raylee Brooke, both becoming Ravenclaws. Brinley Davies was welcomed by the Hufflepuffs warmly as she stumbled over shyly and Maddison Dunbar was the first Gryffindor to be sorted, causing the entire table to erupt in deafening cheers.

Corvus Fornax from the boat was the first to be sorted into Slytherin House.

  
Al inhaled sharply just from hearing the Sorting Hat shout of Slytherin. He started taking deep breaths to try and stay calm.

“It will be fine,” Scorpius whispered encouragingly. 

Al nodded, though his hands were still shaking and his stomach felt like an empty pit. 

Decimus Goldstein joined the Brooke twins at the Ravenclaw table and Vincent Goyle was sorted to Slytherin the second the hat touched his head.

”Obviously, he’s a Slytherin,” Al heard an older Hufflepuff sitting behind him whisper. “The only place for the son of a neo-death eater. 

  
Al’s legs felt wobbly and he couldn’t even bring himself to try looking around the hall for his brothers and cousins.

“What's wrong?" Cerelia asked him. “You look like you’re about to faint, Potter.”

"The sorting," Al whispered back, his voice sounding slightly croaky.

"What about it?"

Dennis Holly was called up and was swiftly sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Nothing," Al whispered. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Cerelia asked, furrowing her brows. 

Delicia Higgs was called up and the Sorting Hat loudly shouted out, “SLYTHERIN!”

He felt shaky once again as the call of Slytherin echoed through his mind. 

"He thinks he'll be in Slytherin." Rose cut in impatiently. 

Cerelia and Elphias looked to him in surprise, their mouths gaping open slightly before regaining their composures. “I hadn’t expected that,” Elphias muttered, looking utterly bewildered.

Ember Hayes became a Hufflepuff then Professor Longbottom called out, “Malfoy, Scorpius!”

“Draco Malfoy’s son?” He heard one of the older Hufflepuff whisper behind him. “Like, the death eater?” Another asked quietly. “Yeah. My mum supposes he’ll be a bully just like his father was.”

Al grimaced and blocked out the whispering and he realised they were both quite similar with father’s everyone expected them to be just like.

He sighed, watching his new friend nervously sit down on the stool. “SLYTHERIN!” The Sorting Hat declared.

Scorpius was no bully or death eater, he barely knew him but was certain that he was a good person. Obviously Slytherin House couldn’t be such a bad place if Scorpius was one of them.  
  


Perhaps, he would ask the Sorting Hat to put him in Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff sounded too meek and he would surely be teased by James, but Ravenclaw was okay.

  
Abner McLaggen, the boy who laughed at Cerelia in the Entrance Hall, and a girl named Addison Mable became Gryffindors. James and his cousins Lucy and Freddy grinned and clapped for their new housemates. Albus felt his chest constrict as if he had some sort of sense he wouldn’t be joining them.

Mallory Montague sauntered over to Slytherin table then Ophelia Moon was called up, nearly hidden under the Sorting Hat which was hardly any smaller than her, and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Lazarus Nott was called up and crossed one leg over the other when he sat down on the stool, earning an amused look from Professor Longbottom.

“Theodore Nott was a death eater too, now he’s a renowned potions maker,” one of the Hufflepuffs behind him whispered. “It’s unfair that they get to have a normal life after the crimes they committed, the lives they took…”

Nott was sorted into Slytherin House.

“Potter, Albus!”

Al felt time around him slow down. He took a deep breath and walked over to the stool, sitting down and trying not to shake as he gazed out at the Great Hall and saw almost everybody watching him intensely.

He looked down at his lap as the Sorting Hat was placed down on his head, clouding his vision of the hall.

“He looks just like his father—except he’s got no scar!” He heard some boy say excitedly.

“Hmm,” said a small voice in his head. “Another Potter, eh? Not much like your brother, are you?”

“Not really,” he thought, knowing the Sorting Hat could hear what he was thinking. His mum had told him.

"That much is obvious," that had murmured thoughtfully. "Not a bad mind, though, you are lacking on that Gryffindor courage, but there is enough to do what is necessary. Talent, there is that—but where to put you?" 

"Gryffindor?" Al thought, crossing his fingers beneath the stool, though if the hat declined him he would ask to be in Ravenclaw.

"Gryffindor, eh?" The hat murmured thoughtfully. "Your father asked for the same thing many years ago—but you already know that. I suppose you want to be like everyone else in your family,"

Al swallowed nervously, he was aware he had been sitting with the hat on his head longer than most of the other first years. 

"I don't want to be like everyone in my family, but I can't be in Slytherin," Al insisted, hoping the hat would make up its mind soon. "Put me in Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw. I can't give in to James and what would my family think? So, sort me now!"

“Aha!” The Sorting Hat exclaimed merrily. “I didn’t once mention Slytherin House—that’s all you, young Potter. Oh yes, now I can see that Slytherin ambition. I knew I recognised it lurking about! You don’t belong in he House of Godric Gryffindor, Potter, and you know that, don’t you?”

He shut his eyes impatiently. Maybe he didn’t belong in Gryffindor, he only wanted to be sorted there to prove James wrong and please his parents, but he couldn’t be a Slytherin!

“You could be great, you know?" The sorting hat whispered temptingly. "Gryffindor is a fine house, built for those of courage and chivalry, but it won't help you achieve your goals. Ravenclaw is the same, you might make friends, but at the end of the day, you will only ever be Harry Potter's son."

Al looked away from the crowd of curious looks and down at his lap. Couldn't the sorting hat hurry up with it? 

"Slytherin can help you on the way to greatness. I can see inside your head, I know you want to be more than Harry Potter's son and prove yourself. When someone speaks your name, you want them to think of your success, not your father's or your mother's,"

He remembered what Scorpius told him on the train, _“You will have friends in Slytherin house, not just your father's admirers,"_

Al gripped the edges of the stool, internally wincing at what he was about to do, and thought, "No Potter has ever been in Slytherin."

The hat chuckled dryly. "No, there hasn't been. I have been around since the founders, and I know that you are Salazar's ideal student. You are half blooded, but you are descended from a powerful line, and it's another time now," 

“Just put me where you think I belong," Al thought resignedly.

“Where you belong, did you say?" The hat questioned slyly. "Well, if you're sure—better be SLYTHERIN!"


	3. SLYTHERIN

Al tried to look calm as he took the chuckling Sorting Hat off his head, but nothing could disguise his shaky hands or quick breaths.

His worst nightmare had come true. He was a Slytherin and nothing would ever change that. His stomach was tied in a hundred knots and he felt like he would be sick—that made him feel even worse. He might’ve just ran away and started a new life if he was sick in front of the entire school.   
  


“A Potter… in Slytherin House?” He heard someone whisper through the shocked silence. This set off a few more whispers and soon everyone was talking in hushed tones.  
  


He glanced back at the high table where the professors were. They looked quite tense but smiled  comfortingly  when they saw him looking.   
  


Professor Longbottom took the Sorting Hat from him and cleared his throat. He smiled down at him and gestured his head toward the Slytherin table. Al quickly walked over, avoiding looking up at anyone. Some of the students started clapping which somehow made him feel worse. It wasn’t something to celebrate. 

  
Scorpius was smiling and patting the seat next to him. He sat down next to him, feeling a bit better that he would at least have a friend in Slytherin with him.   
  


Many of the Slytherin students were staring at him  curiously  or  suspiciously. He wished they would stop.  Scorpius gave him a pitiful look and said, “At least in Slytherin nobody will expect you to be a reincarnation of your parents.”  
  


Al nodded, pushing back his tears so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. “I guess,”

He took a deep breath, glancing down at his robe and seeing the sigil of Slytherin House embroidered on his robe and the underside of his sleeves now deep green. He lifted his arm in an awkward position to try and cover the sigil. 

“This is Lazarus Nott by the way,” Scorpius said, gesturing to the boy sitting across from them. “We’ve known each other since we were little.”

”Hello,” Lazarus said.   
  


Al forced a smile and said, “Hi,”

Leandra Pucey was the next first year to become a Slytherin. She ran over to the table and sat across from them. 

“Isn’t your father Adrian Pucey?” Lazarus Nott asked her.   
  


“The quidditch player?” Al couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah, he’s my dad,” Pucey said  simply . 

“I wish my dad was a famous quidditch player and not  just  a boring potions maker.” Lazarus said, rolling his eyes.  
  


“Didn't your mum used to be the chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, Al?” Scorpius asked him. 

Al nodded. “She returned though and became the sports correspondent for the Daily Prophet.”

“Why on earth would someone want to retire from having a career in playing quidditch… to write about playing quidditch?” Lazarus asked, shaking his head. “Adults are weird.”  
  


Al turned around to watch the rest of the sorting.  Zacharias Smith Jr and Mackenzie Summers both become Hufflepuffs, but only Summers seemed happy about it.

“Weasley, Roxanne,” 

Al went very still as his cousin walked up to the sorting hat. She grabbed the Sorting Hat with and aggressively lunged it down onto her head. It quickly yelled out, “GRYFFINDOR!” and Roxanne ran over to her new house mates with a big smile. Her brother Freddy hugged her and Molly patted her on the back. 

Al wasn’t surprised she was a Gryffindor. He was glad they wouldn’t be in the same house though. She was so loud and rough and rather mean, he couldn’t stand her.

  
He looked back over at the table and felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. James was introducing Roxanne to all of his friends and let her sit with him and Freddy. 

James looked up for a moment and his smile went away, he was looking right at him. Al just stared back. He didn’t know what else to do. The smile fell of James’ face and he looked away.

He wondered if James hated him for being a Slytherin. He was the one who always said he’d a Slytherin, how dare he be angry. He should be acting smug and saying, _“I told you so, Asp.”_

Al slumped forward and stared at the empty plate in front of him. He didn’t turn around to watch as Rose’s name  was called.

A few minutes passed by and Al was feeling quite curious. For a second, he hoped the Sorting Hat would yell out that she was a Slytherin, but in that exact second of wishful thinking, the Sorting Hat shouted, “RAVENCLAW!”

“Are they both your cousins?” Lazarus Nott asked him. 

Al nodded, not quite feeling like answering with words.

Lazarus laughed. “My father always said there were a lot of Weasleys but I wasn’t expecting three in the same year.”

“I’m not a Weasley,”   
  


“But your mum is.” Lazarus argued. “So you’re half-Weasley,”   
  


Al shrugged. “I guess. I don’t think it sounds right though—Al Weasley,” 

“How many cousins do you have?” Scorpius asked. 

Al paused, he wasn’t sure of the exact number. “Well, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur have two daughters and a son—they’re all here at Hogwarts. Uncle Percy has two daughters with his Aunt Audrey. Uncle George and Aunt Angie have Freddy and Roxanne. And Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have Rose and her little brother Hugo. There’s also Teddy—we’re technically not actually related but he’s family anyway. So, about ten cousins,”  
  


Scorpius and Lazarus were left speechless. “I have a little sister and I think she’s too much. I couldn’t imagine having such a big family.”

“Well, I’m not too close with many of them.” Al explained. “I like Rose and I don’t mind hanging out with Lucy or Teddy, but the rest are older then me or prefer James.”

“Well, it’s a good thing Rose is a Ravenclaw then because you’ll be able to be friends with her.” Lazarus said. “You know, you might just be shunned if your befriended a Gryffindor—at least, that’s what my mum told me.”

  
Elphias and Cerelia were the last to be sorted and they both became Slytherins and sat down next to them at the Slytherin table.

”You were you there a while, Cer,” Lazarus grinned. “Did the hat take you for a Hufflepuff?”

  
She glared at him. “No, it actually though I would flourish in Ravenclaw, of course, I convinced it otherwise.”

Al wondered why she wanted to be in Slytherin? What was so appealing about a house with such a horrific history? Did she want everyone to think her a dark wizard, he wondered.

Professor Longbottom drew everyone’s attention to him at the front of the Great Hall. “I welcome everyone back to another year at Hogwarts, and if this is your first year, I hope you enjoy yourself and learn many new and exciting things!”

  
Al had dreamed about attending Hogwarts since he was a little boy. He had also had lots of nightmares about it too. Somehow he seemed to be experiencing his nightmares and dreams at once.

“I must remind everyone of some of the rules here at Hogwarts,” Professor Longbottom started. “You are not permitted entrance into the Forbidden Forest unless you are a professor or have been given specific permission. All prank products from Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes are strictly forbidden and will be confiscated if found,”

Al glanced over at James. He had heard him stressing about not being able to fit all his prank stuff in his trunk and always talked about the pranks he pulled at Hogwarts. Did his parents know they were banned, he wondered? Surely they would have told him off if they knew?

“Muggle electronics are permitted at Hogwarts but must be kept in your dorm rooms. It is your own responsibility to ensure they aren’t damaged or stolen. If you are seen on a cell phone during class times it will be confiscated.”

“What’s a cell phone?” Scorpius whispered.

Lazarus shrugged. “No clue. Weird muggle invention, probably,”

He grinned inwardly at that. He almost forgot most purebloods knew nothing of the muggle world. Both his parents had phones and laptops, so did most of his older cousins. He and James both wanted their own phones but their parents said it was unnecessary at their age.

"Drug, alcohol and cigarette use is not tolerated on school grounds and such things will be confiscated if found.” Professor Longbottom peaked down at a folded piece of paper then continued, “Third years and up are permitted attendance for Hogsmeade weekends if they have a signed form from their parents or guardians —I must add that all forms will be tested for forgery. One last matter before the feast commences is that this is Mr Filch's last year at Hogwarts before his retirement —”

Deafening cheers filled the Great Hall, students jumped on the tables and clapped. Al was sure he saw a firework go off somewhere. Professor Flitwick called for everyone’s silence and the feast began.

Professor Longbottom raised his wand and a loud bang echoed throughout the hall, quietening everyone. “Now, you’ve all been sitting around  patiently  for an hour now, how about we start the feast?”

The plates and bowls on the table were no longer empty. There were all sorts of different foods and drinks spread across every table in the Great Hall. Everyone started grabbing stuff to fill up their plates and passing around different jugs of drink to fill up their goblets.

Al didn’t feel like eating too much. He still had so much on his mind and his appetite was nonexistent. He decided on having a bowl of salad, pushing the lettuce to the side but enjoying the rest.

“How will your father feel about you being in Slytherin, Potter?” Elphias asked. 

“Well, when we were at King’s Cross, he said it wouldn’t matter so I don’t think it’ll matter much to him,” Al admitted, swallowing  nervously. “I’m not sure about the rest of my family, though,”  
  


“That sucks,” Lazarus said. “You shouldn’t worry about what other people think of you, though, but at least you’ll have your father.”  
  


“He’s Harry Potter’s son, therefore he will be judged by the entire Wizarding community. He won’t really have a choice about not worrying about other people’s thoughts on him when his name’s being spread across the heading of the Daily Prophet for every little thing he does wrong,”  
  


Al felt lightheaded just thinking about what the rest of the wizarding world would think. He had only considered his family. He was grateful his mum worked for the Daily Prophet. She wouldn’t let them write anything bad about their family. When James became a Gryffindor, they wrote a short article about it but his mum wouldn’t let them say anything too personal or even interview him. 

Dessert appeared across the tables about thirty minutes later. He was happily surprised by the amount of sweets, puddings, tarts, cupcakes, ice cream and chocolate but also envious that his cousins and brother had already gotten to enjoy all Hogwarts had to offer while he was stuck at home with his mother’s horrid cooking skills. 

Although he didn’t have much of an appetite for dinner, desert was a different thing entirely. He ate a small chocolate pudding, a lemon tart and a scoop of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup. 

“First year, Slytherins!” He heard someone call through the loud chatter in the Great Hall. “First years!”

It was a mean-looking girl at the front of the Slytherin table. She had a prefect badge pinned on her robe.   
  


“Should we go over?” Cerelia asked. 

“Obviously ,” Elphias replied, already standing up. 

They walked over to the girl and the rest of the Slytherin first years gathered around them. 

“Hello first years,” she drawled. “I’m Mellisa, a prefect for Slytherin house. I’m supposed to take you lot down to the dungeons.  We might  as well leave now before everyone starts singing that horrid school anthem.”

Al wondered for a moment what anthem she meant, but as they were heading through the doors out of the Great Hall, an atrocious, out of tune, chant was being shouted. 

They followed the quick-paced prefect around the corridors and down some steps into the dungeons. Al pulled his robes around him tightly as the cold engulfed him. He looked over at Scorpius who looked just as cold and wondered if the dorms would be just as cold. 

“Merlin, it’s cold down here,” Lazarus commented. “Do they want us to freeze to death as we sleep?”

“Don’t be so dim, Nott, there are heating charms in the common room and spelled on all your beds.” Mellisa said. 

Lazarus rolled his eyes. “Didn’t have to be so rude about it,” 

“Seems she hasn’t changed much,” Scorpius murmured. 

“Do you know her?” Al asked. 

“She’s Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle’s daughter. Vincent’s older sister,” Scorpius whispered to him.

“Her mum got pregnant with her after visiting Goyle when he was in Azkaban.” Lazarus added in, smiling mischievously.

“I met her once when I was little and never wanted to see her again.” Scorpius said. “She was mean and obnoxious and it seems she hasn’t changed much,”

“Why isn’t her father still in Azkaban?” Al asked confusedly. Gregory Goyle was a criminal, there was no way he’d just be released. “Did he escape?”

“He got a short sentence because he was so young.” Lazarus explained. “The ministry thought he was being manipulated and that he’d turn to the light. The Bullstrode’s helped him get out earlier so he could marry their daughter before she gave birth; they thought it’d be shameful for her to have a baby out of wedlock.”

Al looked at him in amazement. “How do you know all that?”

“I used to spy on my father when he was in meetings a lot.”

Mellisa Goyle screamed and all the first years jumped.   
  


“Flint, you bitch!” She yelled, spinning around to see another girl standing behind her. “What’s your problem?!”

“I want to take the first years from here,” Flint said, looking over at the first years and smiling. 

Goyle crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine. I could care less.” She said then walked away. 

“Hi, first years!” Flint said  eagerly  . “I’m Amboree Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team.” She did a quick head count. “Geez, ten of you? That’s the most I’ve seen sorted into our house in a single year.  I supposed we do have high standards… that or most kids don’t want to  be shunned by  the whole school or bullied  relentlessly.”

Al  nervously  glanced at Scorpius. He was beginning to regret letting the Sorting Hat place him in Slytherin. He started remembering James talking about all the mean pranks he pulls on Slytherins, realising he’ll  probably  be on the receiving end of them shortly.

“I hope some of you kids are good at quidditch so I can put you on the team when you’re older,” she said  hopefully .

Lazarus beamed at her like a salesperson and Leandra Pucey puffed out her chest. 

She lead them deeper into the dungeons. Al saw sure he saw a person in a portrait peeking past a green curtain but it disappeared once he looked. He must have been seeing things in the dark and ignored it. 

“Befriend whoever you can,” Flint advised. “Or at least look out for one another. Most of the school will see you as little dark wizards in training and will think they’re some sort of noble hero by treating you as such —insufferable twats,’ She rolled her eyes . “They seem to think Slytherin is the only house to have produced dark wizards.  Perhaps  , Slytherin is more criminal-inclined, but that’s  merely  because you can’t expect to get anywhere by playing by the rules .”

James always liked to brag about the pranks he pulled at school, particularly on the Slytherins —he had never thought about it much before... but now he was scared he would be treated the same. James had obviously pulled his fair share of pranks on him before, never too bad because he was his little brother —he’d said so — and the ones he pulled on Slytherins seemed simply brutal and humiliating.

  
The entrance to the common room looked like the entrance to an ancient vault deep in Gringotts. There was a massive stone snake curled up and completely still — you would think it was  just  a statue, but once Amboree said the password, the snake hissed and slithered away, revealing a simple silver door handle .

“Don’t discuss the password outside of the dungeons.” Flint said  firmly.

The common room was not at all what he had expected. The walls were rough grey stone.  It was quite dark with the only source of light being from the dim green lanterns that were hanging from chains, giving the entire room a greenish hue  .  There were three massive windows, from the floor right up to the ceiling where they could see out into the lake and see fish and other creatures swimming by . 

There were dark leather lounges and chairs gathered around a crackling fire which burned in an elaborate fireplace  .  Old portraits and tapestries hung on the walls and there were trophies and sculptures presented on shelves  .  There were several bookshelves and desks and winding black ladders that lead up to the dorm rooms .

“Is it true there’s a giant squid that swims up to the window?” Leandra asked, gawking at the windows.

“Yes, it’s true!” Amboree grinned.  “It’s a bit dark to see anything through the windows but  maybe  tomorrow you might be able to see some fish and  perhaps  even the squid .”

Most of the first years seemed excited by this. Al wasn’t, and judging by the  absolutely  terrified look in Scorpius’ eyes, he wasn’t either. He supposed his lack of courage was another reason why he wasn’t a Gryffindor. 

“The older students should be arriving in the common room soon, so you should go off and find your dorms. First year dorms are up the left staircase. Your names will  be engraved  on your doors. If you have a problem about who you’re sharing a dorm with, you can consult our head of house,”

They sped up the spiral staircase and down the hallway. “Scorpius, Potter, we’re sharing a dorm,” Elphias called out. 

Al and Scorpius smiled at each other then headed over to Elphias. He was glad he was rooming with Scorpius as he knew him best, and he seemed the nicest.

Lazarus groaned and slammed his face against the wall.

“Who do you have?” Scorpius asked him.

“Vincent Goyle,” He whined. “And Corvus Fornax; whoever that is, I just hope they aren’t as bad as Goyle.”

“You could always come stay with us if you get annoyed,” Scorpius offered. 

The dorm was a long room with the same rough stone walls as the common room.  There were tapestries depicting the exploits of famous Slytherins and a desk pressed up against one wall .

There were three beds lined up against the wall with silk hangings and green brocade bedspreads . There trunks were waiting for them at the ends of their beds.

His owl wasn’t in the dorm so he assumed she must be in the Owlery. He would check up in her the next day.

They took turns getting dressed for bed in the small bathroom. Elphias said goodnight then closed the hangings around his bed. Al tried closing his eyes and going to sleep, but he was wide-awake with adrenaline. He turned around and saw that Scorpius was also still awake.

“Do you think classes will be difficult, Al?” He whispered.

“I hope not. I didn’t even read all my school books.”

“Me neither,” Scorpius sighed. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. 

Al didn’t think that the professors would expect them to know too much as first years, but since Scorpius had brought it up, he couldn’t he but worry.

“Goodnight, Al,”

He looked over at Scorpius, still very much awake; he knew he likely wouldn’t fall asleep until midnight. “Night,”


	4. TOUR OF HOGWARTS

Morning came around sooner than Al would’ve liked. He didn’t recall where he was for a few seconds after waking up until his eyes landed on a tapestry depicting Merlin and it came rushing back to him.

He was a Slytherin. He was in a Slytherin dorm and there were Slytherins sleeping in their beds next to him. He was a Slytherin and nothing could change that.

It all felt very surreal.

He stared up at the ceiling thinking about how much his parents were going to hate him. His mind was racing too quickly to sleep but he was still too tired to fully open his eyes or get out of his bed.

The hangings around Zabini’s bed opened not too long later. Al shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard a trunk open then close… footsteps across the floor… the bathroom door opening then closing.

Al rolled onto his side and stared at Scorpius. It looked like he was about to roll off the side of his bed; his bedspread was already sprawled out on the floor.

Elphias left the bathroom dressed in his school robes and went off the write a letter at the desk. Scorpius yawned as he woke and stretched, collapsing onto the floor.

Al snorted despite trying to stay silent and quickly buried his head in his pillow.

“Al!” Scorpius exclaimed as he climbed back into his bed holding a bundle of blankets in his arms.

“I’m sorry!” He giggled. “I just can’t believe you fell out of your bed.”

Scorpius blushed. “I don’t usually fall out of beds; I’m just used to my bed at home which is much bigger.”

Al’s own bed at home was twice the size as the bed’s in the dorm so he understood. He was very glad he hadn’t fallen out of his bed though, he wouldn’t be able to handle the embarrassment.

“I thought you were asleep, Potter?” Elphias said, turning around to look at him. “You look tired. Didn’t you get any sleep?”

“I did—just not much. Nerves, I guess.”

He hummed understandingly then went back to writing his letter.

“Who are you writing ?” Scorpius asked, stretching his arms above his head.

“Mother and father,”

“Oh, Oka-Okay,” Scorpius said in between a yawn. “I’m going to have a shower.” 

Al didn’t like being the only one still in his bed so quickly got up and made his bed as well as he could. He took his uniform out of his trunk, laying it down on his bed and stared at the Slytherin sigil on his robe… his robe.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Elphias cursed as his quill slipped across his parchment. He got up and opened the door and an older blonde boy poked his head through

“Who are you?” Elphias asked, a bit rudely.

“Devereaux Bletchley. Prefect,” the boy said, tapping the badge on his robes. “Professor Beckett has asked me to show the first year Slytherins around the castle. Be down in the common room in twenty minutes.”

He left and Elphias shut the door. “Better get ready quickly, Potter.”

Scorpius walked out of the bathroom, his hair damp and dressed in his robes.

Al grabbed his uniform and rushed passed Scorpius into the bathroom, locking the door. He brushed his teeth quickly and got dressed into his uniform. He struggled a bit with his tie, but you could hardly see it under his robe anyway. His hair didn’t look too bad, so he didn’t touch it—it wasn’t like his parents were there to make him.

They grabbed their wands and went down to the common room. The other first years were down there, gathered around the windows and looking out in the lake in fascination. There was a school of small fish swimming by.

“This way first years,” Devereaux Bletchley called.

He lead them through the dungeons and up to the main part of the castle where hundreds of students were rushing through the corridors and chatting with their friends. It was all a bit overwhelming.

“First years, stay together. I don’t want to lose any of you,”

Al slowed down as they arrived outside the entrance to the Great Hall. He didn’t want to see the looks of betrayal on everyone’s faces. He didn’t want anyone to stare or point or talk about him being in Slytherin. He didn’t want to see his brother or any of his cousins.

Scorpius grabbed his arm. “What’s wrong, Al?”

“I’m… scared they’ll judge me because—“

“—Because you’re a Slytherin?”

He nodded.

“Don’t worry about them. We can walk inside together. If they’re mean to you then it’s their loss. You can sit with me at the Slytherin table.”

He smiled relievedly. “Thanks, Scorpius.”

He took a deep breath of courage and walked into the Great Hall and they walked quickly towards the Slytherin table, but Rose ran over and pulled him into a hug before he could sit down.

“Al, I just want to let you know that it doesn’t matter what house you’re in, you’ll always be my cousins and I love you!”

He grinned. “Really?”

“Of course!”

“Thanks, Rose,” he looked around. “Could you maybe not tell my parents?”

“It’s not my place to tell them. Are you planning on keeping your sorting a secret?” She asked.

He nodded.

“Oh okay,” she smiled. “I think I’ll do the same. I tell our cousins to keep quiet about it, okay?”

“Thanks, Rose,”

She grinned at him then walked speedily to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down with their cousins Dominique.

“She seems nice,” Scorpius said as they sat down.

Al smiled. “A bit overwhelming, but yeah,”

He noticed some older Slytherins staring and discreetly pointing at him. He tried not to acknowledge them as he put food on his plate.

Cerelia and Elphias sat down across from them.

“Good morning, boys,” Cerelia said with a smile.

“Good morning,” Scorpius replied.

Lazarus ran over and sat down next to Cerelia. “Hi. Sorry, got lost,”

“Well I’m glad you found you’re way back to us,” Cerelia said, smiling incredulously. “I met the girls I’m going to share a from with for the next seven years,”

“Who?” Elphais asked.

“Delicia Higgs, Mallory Montague and Leandra Pucey,” she stated as she scooped some yoghurt into her bowl. “Delicia’s nice but quite shy, Leandra’s more obsessed with quidditch than Lazarus, and Mallory wouldn’t stop going on about the latest Witch Weekly article,”

“Good luck,” Elphias said.

“I wish I could’ve been in the same dorm as you guys,” she sighed. 

“I wish I could too,” Lazarus said. “I’m in the same dorm as Goyle.”

“If we let you both in it will start to look more of a hovel than a dorm,” Elphias stated.

Devereaux showed them out of the Great Hall after they had finished their breakfast and started the tour of Hogwarts. They were shown where the library was and introduced to the librarian. Their were probably a thousand books in there and even more hidden away in the restricted section.

They bumped into Professor Parvati Patil on their way up to Astronomy Tower. “Oh, you must be the new first year Slytherins!” She gushed. “I’m excited to get to know all of you in my classes this year,”

They were shown how to get to the Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic classrooms. They saw a girl fly backwards into a wall while walking passed the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

They looked Devereux for an explanation but he simply shrugged and said, “None of you will be learning such jinxes this year—you need not worry,”

Mallory Montague rose her hand. “Excuse me, but where are the bathrooms—I need to go,”

He looked at them all surprised. “None of you know?” There was silence. “Sorry! I forgot—right, umm, this way then. There are bathrooms on every floor, and on the second and fourth floor there are gender neutral bathrooms if any of you would prefer that,”

They had a quick bathroom break then went up to the fourth floor where many student clubs and organisations were held. “I encourage all of you to consider joining a club. There would surely be one for whatever you’re interested in, whether it be History, Muggle Film, Cultural Associations, Literacy, Politics, LGBT groups, Chess and the Duelling Club which, if you’re interested, you can join in your second year.”

Bletchley led them back down the castle and they bumped into Professor Longbottom on their way outside.

“How is everyone doing?” He asked.

“Fine, sir,” Bletchley replied quickly. “I’ve shown the first years everything I could think of. We’re going outside now, I’d like to show them around the courtyard and how to get to the Owlery.”

“Well done, Bletchley. Ten points to Slytherin,” Professor Longbottom started walking off but stopped in front of Al. “Are you alright?”

Al nodded, feeling quite embarrassed.

He pat him on the head. “Good. Let me know if anything happens,” then he walked off.

“He’s my godfather,” he explained quickly to those looking at him.

They walked out onto the courtyard. There were many students sitting around on the grass, under trees or on benches.

“So, as you can see, the Owlery is just up there.” Devereaux pointed at a tall building not far off from the castle. “You can just walk up that path to get there.”

“Bletchley!”

There was a small group of Slytherins sitting on the grass. Bletchley went over to them and the first years followed.

“Are you giving them the tour still?” A dark haired boy asked.

“Hogwarts isn’t a small castle, Warrington,” Bletchley chuckled.

“They’re so small,” a girl said. “I can’t believe we were once that small too,”

Al and the other first years seemed a bit offended by this, it must of shown on their faces cause the older students started laughing.

“Why isn’t Mellisa helping?” Warrington asked. “Isn’t she a prefect too?”

Bletchley shrugged.

“Bitch,” Warrington said. “Why did Beckett even make her a prefect,”

“That’s none of your concern, Romulus,” There was an older man approaching them in a dark blue suit.

“Professor Beckett,” Bletchley greeted.

Professor Beckett was the head of Slytherin house, Al remembered.

“Is Mellisa Goyle not helping?”

“No, sir,”

“I will inform her to properly act out her duties as prefect or replace her as prefect,” he looked down at the first years, well, examined them. “I remain amazed at how many of you were sorted into Slytherin. I hope you all excel as Slytherins.” He looked back at Bletchley. “The lunch bell is about to ring. You should take them into the Great Hall before the wild animals I must call students stamped through the halls.”

The fire years sat down at their table. There was hardly anyone in the Great Hall. Al and Scorpius had sandwiches, Elphias had a wrap, Cerelia had soup, an Lazarus had some pizza.

“What do you want to do after lunch?” Cerelia asked them.

“The library?” Elphias questioned.

Lazarus rolled his eyes. “Boring,”

“Well, what would you suggest,” Elphias asked, glaring at him.

Lazarus shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe we should go outside?” Scorpius suggested. “Maybe we could go see the lake?”

“That’s sounds cool,” Al said and the others nodded.

Al heard a familiar laugh and looked across the hall, pausing when he saw his brother and his friend Mason Mars enter the Great Hall laughing about something. 

“I’ll be back in a moment,” Al said as he stood up.

“Where are you going?” Scorpius asked.

“I saw my brother. I want to talk to him.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Cerelia asked.

He hadn’t expected that. “Umm, no, but thanks,”

He walked across the hall and stood right in front of James.

“What do you want?” He asked, glancing down at his Slytherin robes distastefully. “I shouldn’t be seen talking to someone like you,”

Al ignored his comment and pushed up his chest to make himself taller. “Have you written mum and dad yet?”

James looked at him confusedly. “No. Why?”

"When you do, don't mention where I was sorted. I want to tell them when we go home for the holidays." Albus explained. “Oh, and so does Rose, so don’t mention her either,”

James started at him for a moment then grinned. “Sure. Sounds good. I want to see their faces when they realise what their son is. It’ll be a good laugh,”

“Just don’t mention it,” he snapped then sped back to the Slytherin table with his fists in ball at his sides. He sat down to Scorpius and allowed him to fall back into their conversation try not to let his brother’s words offend him.


End file.
